


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Five

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brand - Freeform, Campfire, F/F, Hell, Song - Freeform, Summer Camp, Voting, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta has recorded another tape about what's been going on in her life.
Relationships: ETNMystic (Fandom RPF)/Ivy Flora (Mystic's OC)
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yes, Delta has another tape to share with you all. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE FIVE: HELLISH SUMMER CAMP**

*****

_****Click.**** _

_Hey, so not as long of a wait as before, I’m actually feeling up to recording, and that’s surprisingly, given that I’m still waiting in this darn cell. But here I am, recording once again, and now it’s time for the Summer Camp from Hell._

_Trust me, this summer camp that we ended up in, it was a_ super _creepy place and run by this counselor named Carol Dontchknow, who kept ending each of her sentences with her own last name, and all of the campers there were smiling in very creepy manners._

_I_ so _didn’t want to be there, I don’t think_ anyone _in the group wanted to be there, but Carol had a Token piece on the front of her shirt, and when Mystic asked if she could have it, Carol said she could, if we stayed at the camp for a week._

_Mystic actually agreed for us all to stay at the camp, certain that nothing could go wrong, but I wished that she_ hadn’t _said that, for you see, that is one of many sayings that you shouldn’t_ ever _say since it could just lead to trouble, and I was right, especially when we saw the camp outfits that we were suppose to wear._

_I had_ no _intention of wearing a pink shirt with a smily face on the front, or even the kaki skirt, and no one else in the group wanted to wear those outfits either, even thought Carol was insistent that we should._

_I didn’t want to stay at the camp, no one did, and so when Mystic changed her mind about us staying at the camp when it came to campfire singing time, I was relieved, and so was the rest of the group. I did see Mystic and Ivy slip away, but I said nothing for several reasons: one, I figured that they wanted some alone time since I could tell that they had feelings for each other. Two, it was none of my business and I wouldn’t bother them unless it was an emergency. Three, I knew that no one would listen to me anyways, not with my stupid brand._

_The singing at the campfire was torturous, I really mean that. It was_ pure _torture and it was just one song! I was all for getting out of there after Mystic decided to sing “The Campfire Song” from Spongebob Square Pants, and that was what we did after Envy swiped the Token piece with his vines and Candy Pop conked Carol over the head with a drum-set._

_I still have no idea of where he got the drum-set, but we managed to get away from the fire, and we probably would’ve gotten out of the camp – if we hadn’t gotten hit in the necks with tranquilizer darts that immediately knocked us all out…well, not Ivy and Envy as it turned out._

_Waking up in a lab and strapped down to a table, that wasn’t the best experience, especially when Carol revealed that she intended to inject us all with implants to turn us into campers, and there was_ no way _I wanted to deal with mind control…again. I did bring up the fact that I had a job in the real world that I didn’t want to be late for, and I got heckled a bit._

_Well I thought it was valid, and when I did ask that they watch their language, it got pointed out that Mystic had been dropping f-bombs for the last thirteen installments, and I chose not to point out that I’d arrived in the 8_ _th_ _installment. I mean, I hadn’t said anything to anyone about watching their language before now, and I consider that impressive restraint on my part._

_The good news was that Ivy and Envy were able to free Mystic and Alice after Carol left, which lead to them freeing the group members, and there were aninute there when no one bothered to free me. I was_ sure _that I was going to be left behind, but Ines freed me…thankfully._

_We did take on the zombie campers, although Taylor refused to help take on the zombie campers for some reason, and I did find it sketchy since this wasn’t the first time that she’d tried to stay out of stuff when she could be useful. She was being the opposite of me for some reason, and there had been talk about someone in the group being a traitor._

_So I have to wonder…I’ll worry about it later._

_So we took on the campers and managed to free six of them:_ _Sybille, Thanasis, Trigorien, Nina, Yana, and Audley_ _. And they turned out to be ETN writers as well, and I knew that meant that myself and those who have been around longer, we were going to have even_ less _chances to actually say anything…not like that I’ve gotten to say much as it was outside of my own POV that I’d been posting in real life._

_Anyway, we managed to get out of the lab and when the group started debating of where Carol could be in order to get the Token piece back, I actually and a pretty good idea of where the counselor’s cabin could be, and I told them that it was most likely by the lake._

_Mystic thought what I said was a good idea, which did make me happy for once, and we did split up to search for the cabin. I did find it by the lake, was checking to see if Carol was inside – and I ended up getting captured by the campers._

_That wasn’t a good day for me. I was hog-tied and had knives pointed at me, one was_ so close _to my nose that I was going cross-eyed. I was also being used as bait as it turned out, and the group got caught the second they entered the cabin to rescue me. I hated that this happened, which just made it look like I was useless, and I had a bad feeling that if there was another vote, I was going to get voted for…again._

_Carol was going to have us all injected with the mind-control implants, but Nina suggested that there be a challenge for the Token piece instead, and that whoever lost, they would become campers at the summer camp._

_Carol did agree that we could vote for sixteen to go into the final death challenge, and so we had to figure out who would be voted for. I did suggest that the six campers that we freed shouldn’t go in, which many agreed with as it wouldn’t be fair since they had already lost weeks to the camp as it was, and it was also agreed that Mystic, Alice, Ro, MatPat, Envy, Lauren, and Oli shouldn’t go in as they had already done the final death challenge at the North Pole._

_So, we all did the vote, and I was right, for I did get voted for, along with Jaiden, Hecuba, Lisbet, Parris, Sasha, Orpheus, Rene, Ines, Bretman, Joey, Tyler, Andrea R., Liza, Genevieve, and Ivy. I_ so _didn’t look forward to going into the final death challenge, and when I heard Mystic ask Ivy to make sure that Genevieve and Andrea R. would make it out of the challenge alive, I couldn’t help but feel like no one wanted me to survive the final death challenge._

_The good news was that I_ did _survive the final death challenge, not that anyone cared, but I did have to go through it twice, and while Rene and Jaiden both got turned into zombie campers, both Hecuba and Lisbet were killed._

_I proved myself by surviving the final death challenge, but it didn’t seem to matter since no one said anything to me, and that was largely because the Blood Moon got brought up for the third time since I got pulled into this nightmare. Now the Blood Moon is a time when all magic is at its strongest, and that meant that the Cursed God would be able to get Mystic to lower the barrier without having to marry her first._

_Hearing this, we all decided to get out of there – and I ended up getting separated from the group. Don’t ask me how it happened, but it did, and I ended up wandering around for a while before I managed to find Gabbie._

_I did call out to her, but she didn’t pay attention since she seemed to be running toward something, and I was, and still am, honestly fed up with being ignored all the time. So I chose to follow her, which wasn’t easy, and I ended up tripping on a rock, spraining my left ankle – and I_ almost _got impaled by a wooden spear that was hammered into the ground._

_Well, despite being in pain, I managed to get up, and I did follow Gabbie, ending up in this paradise of a clearing – where I saw Gabbie fall into a hole inside a tree!_

_That was a shock, that’s for sure, and I did limp off to find the rest of the group to let them all know what I’d seen, hoping that they would_ actually _listen to me._

(Yawns.)

_Sorry, I need to sleep…I’ll do more recording another time._

_****Click.**** _

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Delta is done with their crap. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
